crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack "The Ripper" Smith
Personality Formally a street punk who only saw pleasure in killing, Jack has since reformed most of his ways, at least now willing to kill those who actually deserve it. Despite his efforts to grow as a person, Jack is still very arrogant, childish, reckless and quick to anger when agitated. History Early History Jack was born on earth and raised by his mother and father until the age of 6. On a the night of his parents anniversary, Jack was to be watched by a babysitter while they went out, however since she was running late by a couple minutes, the two decided to leave Jack alone in the house for a little while until the baby sitter arrived. A few minutes turned into an hour as the baby sitter failed to arrive, Jack sat alone in the house, afraid until a knock on the door was heard. However, when opening the door, Jack was met with a strange man, not his babysitter, it seems a burglar decided to take advantage of the situation. The man attacked Jack as he scrambled to safety, fighting for his life the young boy managed to reach the kitchen and grab a knife, plunging it into the burglar as they leered over him. As Jack sat there in the pool of the blood of the man he just killed, Jack began to feel a sensation he never felt before, he didn't quite understand but he knew he wanted to feel it again. And so, once the baby sitter did arrive, Jack did the very same to her. The night Jack snapped and ran from his home. Eden Eventually Jack would find himself on the planet Eden, where he was known to the masses as The Ripper. Jack haunted the streets of Eden for several years until a faithful encounter during a late winters night, where he met another killer known as Tokisaki Kurumi. The two started off on the wrong foot at first, doing battle before eventually parting ways, it wouldn't be until a week later before Jack saw her again when she requested he kill another girl called Elise Ito. Jack didn't know or care why Toki wanted her dead until the deed was already done. Apparently, this girl was a rival of sort to Toki for another mans affection. Jack found this odd, that the one person he found that was similar to him would go that far for someone else and was only more confused when he found out Toki would refuse to kill this "Anthony" herself. Seeing this as a way to snap her back to her senses, Jack broke onto Anthony's house and attempted to kill him, he would of been successful if it wasn't for the boys father stepping in at the last minute. Later that week Jack would run into Toki once again, this time however, she was enraged with him for trying to kill Anthony. The two fought throughout the night, culminating in a city park where the two were surrounded by armed police. Toki got away, however, Jack was arrested and put in high security prison. Suicide Squad Rewrite, summary: He in the Suicide Squad now, he doing pretty good for himself, not as much as a shit anymore Powers and Abilities *'Clawed Gauntlets '- Jack has a pair of stainless steel gauntlets that strap onto his wrists. He can either use this in battle (his preferred choice) or to scale walls. Category:Characters Category:Alien-king's Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Task Force X Category:Orb Union